1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein are related to an optical modulation apparatus and an optical modulation/integration apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In a Wavelength Division Multiplexing (WDM) system, an optical transmission apparatus including a distributed feedback (DFB) laser and an optical modulator may be used.
In the WDM system, an optical modulator that supports a wide wavelength band, such as a Mach-Zehnder (MZ) optical modulator, may be used.
Related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-326548 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,288,823.